


【待授权翻译】Coda to 7.05

by MarauderIvy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderIvy/pseuds/MarauderIvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comfort Sex，在S07E05“旅馆生活”一幕之后。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【待授权翻译】Coda to 7.05

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Coda to 7.05](https://archiveofourown.org/works/491063) by [sobrecogimiento](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobrecogimiento/pseuds/sobrecogimiento). 



当Sam走出淋浴间时，Dean仍旧坐在同一张桌子那儿，跟他离开时一模一样。空了的玻璃杯和一瓶廉价威士忌紧挨在他身边，那酒瓶在昨天晚上还至少有一半满呢。Sam停顿了一小会儿，像欣赏一副印象派画作似的饱览着眼前的景象。便宜的桌子、银白的笔记本电脑，几只空荡荡的玻璃杯里凝滞着残存的几滴琥珀色液体。Dean正透过窗子，凝视着旅馆的停车坪，望进了一片虚空里。晌午那浅淡发白的、间接反射而来的光线加深了将他脸庞的对比，将它们描摹得愈发深刻鲜明：他深色的胡茬和细碎的雀斑，它们他苍白的皮肤突兀地格格不入；他绿得不可思议的眼睛，和那周围愈加深刻的皱纹，以及蛰伏在他眼睛下方的阴影；他下颌尖削的线条，和他丰润饱满的下嘴唇。这一切坚持不懈地拉扯着Sam胸口处的那块重量。所有那些他们失去了的人们和他哥哥那令人愤慨的惶恐不安之感——鉴于他是Sam所知道的见鬼的最好的人——无一不在滋养着那一长线愚蠢的、毫无道理的懊悔之意。Sam用毛巾布浴巾最后又擦了擦头发，然后让它掉在了地上。

Dean在他逐渐接近时抬起眼，起先满是惊讶，随即他又恢复了原样，对于Sam的赤身裸体仅仅只扬起了一条眉毛。他的眼底藏着疑问，但Sam没有去企图说出它来。他们之间早已无需语言交流。随着一声轻柔的“咔哒”声，Sam关上了他的笔记本电脑，让他的意图展露无遗。当他发现Dean并没有向后退缩时，他感到一股心满意足的冲动。Sam抬起他哥哥的下颌，胡茬在他的拇指与食指间如同砂纸一般粗粝；他缓慢地亲吻了Dean，在尝到苦涩而腐朽的威士忌的余味时暗自诅咒着。Dean的拳头在Sam浴后湿淋淋的头发里收紧，接着，他回吻了也。

Sam在他嘴唇上最后轻柔地啄了一口，接着将Dean拉出椅子，把他举了起来，Dean强健的手臂紧紧环绕着他的背部，双腿缠住了他的腰来作为支撑。那太容易了，Sam想着，即便他现在比他此前人生里任何一个时候都要更健壮，而如果Dean肯让他试一试的话，他估计能把Dean推举起来。但那还是太容易了。他在心里暗暗记下从今以后要确保Dean规律地摄入一些除酒精以外的东西。

Sam抱着他走向旅馆的一张床上坐下来，Dean现在正热烈地亲吻着他，拖曳着牙齿碾过他的嘴唇，如饥似渴地舔进他的嘴里。在Sam抽身退开时，他试图去追逐他的嘴。Sam大笑，在轻轻一个动作间就把Dean的衬衫拉过头脱掉，扔在了地上。他继而去解他的腰带。

一抹深红色由Dean的脖颈向上晕开，Sam让他脱得赤裸地站在床前，几乎像是在公开展示；他本应该是最不会因性爱而感到窘迫的人，但他现在却只有半硬。在厮混过那么长时间之后，他很有可能会将这个视为一种对他男子气概的侮辱。

“没事的。”Sam轻声低语，将吻落在Dean胃部，他的髋部，他的大腿内侧。他能看出来Dean在挣扎着想要一动不动，因为处于被动、没法控制局面而感到羞窘难堪。但掌控一切并不是他目前所需要的，他们都知道这一点。

Sam用一根手指抬起Dean的阴茎，对于它目前的状况发出了一种低而失望的声音，接着就将它的头部吞进了嘴里。Dean不由自主地倒抽了一口气，髋部猛地向前一动，几乎在Sam喉咙里抽插起来。Sam放松着他的下巴，努力抑制着他的呕吐反射，尽他所能地承受着。

他能感受到Dean在逐渐硬起来，它的长度和硬度跟他记忆中的对应起来。Sam的拇指摩挲着揉过他哥哥的髋骨，就像是在说，看，没事儿的，你做得很棒。他开始前后耸动脑袋，舌头上下忙活着。Sam发出鼓励的呻吟声，在Dean稍稍地失控下来，开始随着浅浅的抽插操着他的嘴的时候。不稳定的呼吸间夹杂着Dean发出的细弱的、令人血脉喷张的小声音，一径地冲向Sam的阴茎。

Dean在几分钟后高潮了，随着一声被紧咬着截住了的尖叫，到Sam抄起他、粗鲁地把他丢在床上的时候他都还没有完全射干净。Sam用他自己的身体覆上去盖住了Dean的，吻进他嘴里，遍尝着他嘴里咸而苦涩的味道。

“有我能帮忙的吗？”Dean小声地问，仍是一副迷醉的神色。他指了指Sam自己的勃起，用两腿蹭着它。

“嗯哼，”Sam庄重地说，像是在严肃考虑着什么，“想要操你。”

Dean在他身下颤抖着：“好。行，当然可以。”

Sam从床头柜里捞出润滑剂的瓶子，开始准备他，将手指沉入Dean的小洞里，缓慢地扩张着他，直到Dean再次完全硬起来，随着他更深的插入迎向他的手指，乞求着让他就只是他妈的赶紧开始。Sam咧嘴一笑，润滑了自己的阴茎，在Dean张开的嘴唇上潦草地吻了一下，然后推了进去。

Dean过去一直都痛恨传教士体位，要么就是他抱怨得太多了，让Sam相信他真的憎恶它——我不是个他妈的女孩儿，Sam，天哪——但Sam对此再清楚不过，深知在一开始，那种被窥探无遗的脆弱感是如何能让他浑身不自在。而Sam却对这一切痴迷不已，他着迷于Dean的脊背是由床上拱起的方式，和他满脸数不清的陶醉于极乐中的表情，以及每当Sam找到他的前列腺，铁了心每次抽插都狠狠地撞在上面，让他处于高潮边缘却不让他释放时，他的嘴唇形成的无助的“O”型。

“真美。”Sam喘息着说，因为这是平生唯一一次，Dean太过沉醉其中而忘了抱怨抗议。他用手指圈住Dean的阴茎，套弄着直到他浑身颤抖地在他手中高潮。他过了一会儿也高潮了，用力地干进Dean绵软的身体里，接着瘫倒在他身上，没有费心去拔出来。

“你太沉了，下去。”Dean坚决地说，微弱地推着Sam的肩膀。

Sam最后又亲了他一下，然后顺从地脸朝下噗地掉在床垫上。他探向Dean双腿之间，去感受着从他身体里漏出的乱糟糟的冰凉的液体，接着露出笑容，想着，我的。

“恶心死了。”Dean反抗了一下，但他的声音紧绷。

Sam，取而代之地，用一条手臂环抱住了他，满足地低哼着。

“你要告诉我这是怎么一回事吗？”Dean最终问道，声音紧压着屋子里厚重的沉默。

Sam半耸了耸肩，将脸埋进Dean肩膀。“我想你需要点儿什么来缓和一下，而且我发觉几个性高潮比用酒精泡坏你的肺要好得多。”

Dean凝住了，接着猛地坐了起来，用后背对着Sam，他的肩膀紧绷。“好，是啊。我不需要你来当他妈的’用酒精泡坏我的肺’的替代品。”

“该死的。”Sam叹气，抓住Dean的臂弯，直到他转过身来看着他。“那不是我的意思。我，我也想念这个，我们好久都没——自从——”

“我知道，Sam，我知道。”Dean赶忙说。

“我只想给你些什么东西，不代表我——”

“嗯，Sam，我知道。”Dean重复了一遍，更加坚定了点。他站起身来，一只手略微颤抖地在头发里揉了揉。

“回床上来？”Sam请求道。

他用他所能做到的最完美的狗狗眼凝望着Dean，后者看着他，轻哼了一声，表情软化了。“我能获准先去清理一下自己吗？”

Sam咧嘴一笑：“当然。”

Dean从浴室里走出来，加入了Sam，在第二张更干净的床上。他让自己躺到了床中央，脊背贴着Sam的胸膛。Sam吻了吻他脖颈骨头的突起处，将手臂环过他的腰搂紧了他，安定下来。

“你值得它。”Sam埋在他头发里含糊地说。

Dean已经处于半梦半醒之间了。“什么？”他咕哝道。

“我想给你什么东西是因为你值得它。”

Dean抵着他，僵住了，Sam将他拉近。“你在最不可能的情况下做得无懈可击。你救了我那么多次，比我能数的清的次数还多。见鬼的，你拯救了世界，记得吗？”他将额头靠在Dean肩膀上，“你值得美好的事物，Dean。我想把我所能及的都给你。”

有那么漫长、沉寂的一分钟，Dean以一种几不可见的战栗轻轻颤抖着。“我们能停止这些尴尬的枕边细语了吗？我想睡觉了。”

Sam脸上带着一个灿烂的笑容，他用手肘撑起自己，去亲吻他哥哥的脸颊。“我爱你，Dean。”

“我是不是该说’我也爱你’？”Dean抱怨道。

“不。”Sam告诉他，“你应该闭上嘴，像个男人一样接受它。”

“我想我能做到那一点。”Dean说，然后慢慢坠入梦乡。

 

~End


End file.
